five_nights_at_treasure_island_foundfandomcom-20200213-history
Photo-Negative Mickey
I'm Not to be confused with Photo Negative Mickey, one of the developers of the game.. Were you looking for Photo Negative Mickey's counterparts?: The Face?, Suicide Mouse?, Willy? MickMick?, Corruptus? or True Mickey? A:DI= Photo-Negative Mickey is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found. He is based on a creepypasta titled Abandoned by Disney, written by Christopher Howard Wolf. In the story, a man searches an abandoned Disney attraction called Mowgli's Palace, only to find a Photo-Negative Mickey costume, and a Donald Duck head with a skull in it. When he turns to leave, he turns back around and sees the Mickey standing behind him. It asks: "Hey... wanna see my head come off?" The Photo-Negative Mickey costume then proceeds to pull its head off, causing thick, chunky yellow blood to spray everywhere. The man, however, escapes from the suit and leaves. __TOC__ Description Appearance As its name implies, the costume is actually a Mickey Mouse character costume with photo negative coloring of its normal version. It is unknown why it was colored as such. If reversed, it shows Mickey Mouse's original colors. It contains all of the classic Mickey Mouse features, such as circular ears, a small, thin pointed tail, a pointed nose, a large grin, buttoned pants, shoes, and gloves. It has been shown to leak a thick, chunky, yellow fluid. The Face has also been shown to leak this fluid in one of the teasers. In the first trailer, while jumpscaring the viewer, Photo-Negative Mickey's face changed into a very unnerving look with large, empty eye-sockets (much like The Face's) and a lot more psychotic and ghastly wide smile. It was confirmed that this was the Shade version of Photo-Negative Mickey. Rarely, he will have soulless black eyes and his mouth will be closed, the reason why or how is unknown. Behavior PN Mickey starts at Character Prep 1 along with Disembodied. He is initially seen lying down. However, when he is about to start moving, he will stand up. This can help the player prepare for him. He appears in some of the cameras, cameras not on his path being CAM 4, CAM 7, CAM 8, CAM 9, CAM 10, and CAM 11. Advice from Greg explains that Photo-Negative Mickey is blind, but has a heightened sense of hearing. However, Lisa explains that the suit can see, albeit poorly. If PN Mickey appears in The Office, the player needs to open the camera the Monitor and shut down a camera, the loud noise luring PN Mickey into another room. Delaying or neglecting to do so will cause him to kill the player. The player also has the option to hide under the desk, giving the player a 50/50 chance of surviving, or the player can turn off the power. PN Mickey can also enter the Office from the left and right side of the Office once he has entered, which he appears from the left if he enters from the Lounge and appears at the right if he came from the Meat Freezer. Locations PN Mickey starts lying down in Character Prep 1. He eventually stands up, and then wanders to the Staff Area, the Meat Freezer, the Lounge, or the Office. Jumpscare Photo-Negative Mickey's jumpscare represents appearing Mickey at the bottom of the screen trying to grab player and squeeze the player’s head with his paws. All this is accompanied by the distorted voice of the real Disney Mickey Mouse. Trivia *Photo-Negative Mickey is voiced by Matthew Phoenix Rodriguez, the creator of the game. *As shown in one of the game's teaser images, Photo-Negative Mickey originally wore clothing which highly resembled that of the official Walt Disney World mascot costume. This was changed in the final version possibly due to copyright and modeling issues. *The only two rooms that Photo-Negative Mickey does not enter are starting locations for other suits, with the exception of the Bathroom, which was previously one of the locations in his path, but was scrapped due to the change of him moving in a straight path instead of teleporting around, and to make his AI simpler. *The only understandable screeches are Photo-Negative Mickey's and Acephalous's. *Photo-Negative Mickey has the most complex AI of any other character. *The code for PN Mickey entering the Lounge or the Office from the Meat Freezer is toggled using a value, and FateForWindows had issues getting this to work when making the tech demo. *In the Bad Ending, either Photo-Negative Mickey or True Mickey killed Jake. *In the True Ending, Jake is killed by True Mickey but Photo-Negative Mickey saves him with his Yellow Blood, giving him powers as well. *Oddly, when Photo-Negative Mickey takes his head off in the menu jumpscare, the Yellow Blood does not come out. *Out of all the other character in this game, Photo-Negative Mickey is the only one with the most jumpscares and death screens, including the ones from the menu screen. |-|NSaTI= Photo-Negative Mickey is the main antagonist of Night Shift at Treasure Island, he is known to be in the game as Photo-Negative Mickey can be seen in the Thumbnail for the game. Description This character's description is not yet known until Gameplay is released. Behaviour This character's behavior is not yet known until Gameplay is released. Locations This character's locations is not yet known until Gameplay is released. Trivia Category:Suits Category:Characters Category:Five Nights at Treasure Island: Found Category:Male Category:Mickey Category:Female Category:Fan-made suits